lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rifts
Rifts are the portals between the many dimensions inside LEGO Dimensions. They appear as a ring of fire with "bricks" moving in or out of the center, with flurries of star dust and stars in the background. Background Used mainly to travel between dimensions, the Rifts are created either by an ability such as Lord Vortech's power or a Keystone, like Shift, Locate, Rip or Phase. Usage * Whenever a tag is placed or removed from the Toy Pad, a rift appears to summon or take away a character, vehicle or gadget. * Whenever the player approaches or uses a Keystone Activator * Whenever a player approaches a Gateway on Vorton or the Shard. * Sometimes they randomly spawn in levels like The Phantom Zone (After breaking down a door in the 1912 Titanic secret area) or Sonic Dimensions (as the player moves through the level) Variants * Pre-Release: Before the final release, the rifts closely resembled the "Tunnels" the characters travel through from Dimension to Dimension. It appears in the announcement trailer a few times and even appears in Unikitty's character spotlight, in the background while in Cloud Cuckcoo Land. * Normal: Blue all around * Mega Rift: 3 rifts combine into one in The Final Dimension to become a large rift that is a normal one, but with rainbow 'bricks' coming into the center * Time Corridor: A normal rift with the addition of a spiraling clock face from the 12th Doctor's title sequence. Only seen in the Doctor Who World. * Colored: Any rift that isn't the normal blue ** Phase Rifts (Blue, Orange, Purple): 3 completely different rifts that are larger and show the Dimension they open to, unlike all the others ** Cyan, Magenta, and Yellow: Appear with the Shift Keystone ** White: Appears in the Chroma pads and inside the alternate Dimensions in the Rip Keystone ** Grey, Dark Blue, Red, Green: Appear to spawn the enemies in the Hacking Minigame ** Blue with Magenta 'bricks': Appears in The Final Showdown (The LEGO Batman Movie) level when using the Phase cannon to send 10 enemies back to The Phantom Zone ** Blue with Red 'bricks': One of Lord Vortech's Traps ** Red: Another of Lord Vortech's Traps. Also appears in an Adventure World Gateways when you don't have a character from that dimension on the toy pad. ** Disco: Only seen when the Vorton Disco Red Brick is active and the player approaches a gateway on Vorton ** Gold: Appear in the Special Stage Rings in Sonic Dimensions Gallery Rift_in_Vortex.png|Rifts can be open in many places, even inside other rifts A462E1E7-B265-4070-AE1C-CE8CF75DFD1F.PNG|The Beta version of the rift as seen in the Announcement Trailer. Magenta Rift.jpg|The Magenta rift from the Shift Keystone as seen in the E3 2015 Portal trailer SlothCameo.png|Sloth appearing via the Locate rift Raven Sneak Peak.png|Raven coming out of a Locate Rift in The Goonies (Level) Orange_Phase_Rift.png| One of the rifts created by the Phase Keystone. This one is open to The LEGO Movie Cyan_Phase_Rift.png| One of the rifts created by the Phase Keystone. This one is open to Jurassic World Purple_Phase_Rift.png| One of the rifts created by the Phase Keystone. This one is open to Mordor in The Lord of the Rings Category:Index Category:Miscellaneous Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:LEGO Dimensions (Franchise)